All Of My Memories
by TheRoseShadow21
Summary: "My name is Aoi. I am 15 years old. i am shy most of the time , and I read a lot. I also like to spend time with my Nii-san, but I don't get a chance to do that often. I do have lots of memories of him though. Would you like to hear them?"
1. Christmas when we were 6 years old

**This story is about a girl who is the brother of one of the team 5ds characters, and it describes various events in their childhoods. Please enjoy, and see if you can work out whom Aoi's brother is.**

_"My name is Aoi. I am 15 years old. i am shy most of the time , and I read a lot. I also like to spend time with my Nii-san, but I don't get a chance to do that often. I do have lots of memories of him though. Would you like to hear them?"_

_Ok then, where shall we start…? _

It was nearly Christmas, and I, Nii-san, and our friends were all super excited, since Martha had put us in charge of decorating the tree.

It was a really big one, and green, and it would always be in the corner of our living room. I loved decorating, since it was one of the things I'm really good at. Really, really good at. No, seriously, I am. Shall I show you sometime?

Anyway, that year I was decorating the tree with nii-san and his two best friends, and we weren't really sure how to decorate it this year, because the year before we had a green and red theme, the year before that a blue and silver theme. I was putting rainbow coloured baubles on the tree, figuring that they'd go with any other colour, so it did not really matter. Nii-san's friends were arguing, and as for nii-san, he was clueless. He's a logical thinker really, abstract thinking was beyond him, and so he was sitting with one of the older kid's laptops, just surfing through the net randomly.

Or in other words, being total boys and no help at all.

After about an hour or so, I gave up.

"Nii-san. I'm quitting for today, kay?"

"Right, ok." He didn't even look up. I shook my head and walked out of the room. If they were going to be like that, then I could not care less.

Later, when we were all tucked up in bed, I heard a noise , coming from the room where Nii-san slept. I crept out to the doorway of my room (I was the only girl, so I had it all to myself) and peered out.

Nii-san was sneaking downstairs. To get milk? Probably not, Nii-san was a calm sleeper, unlike me, plus, he had a box with him. I started to follow him down the corridor, but then I was way too tired so I decided that I would confront him the next day, and so I went to the warmth of my bed.

When I woke up again, it was 7.15 in the morning. Everyone was still asleep, so I crept downstairs to get my own breakfast, peeping in the living room as I did so. But what was in there surprised me.

Nii-san was sleeping on the sofa, and there were paper strips everywhere. Pink, Yellow, purple, green and Blue-the best colour because it is what my name – Aoi –means.

There were also tons of paper chains on the Christmas tree. All wrapped around and around. And there was writing on them!In glitter glue, no less. I looked closer. Some of the chains said "merry xmas" and some had everyone's names on there. Mine was on a blue loop.

I looked back at sleeping Nii-san , noticed the smear of glitter glue on his cheek , and realised that it was his doing , all these fab paper chains.

So it turned out the DID have a creative streak after all

**So, what do you think of that? I realise full well its August now, but this was one of my first ideas for the story.**

**Reviews needed, wanted and appreciated **


	2. Bunking School

**Hello , readers , here's the second chapter **

**. In this, Aoi is a bit older, and I've placed a few more clues to help you work out the identity of "nii-san" so, please enjoy (and please review ^^)**

Hey, I didn't think you'd actually be interested in my stories to actually come back for more…but I'm so glad you did! Do you want to hear about the first and only time Nii-san bunked school with me?

Hehe... Thought so, well, in that case, sit tight, ok?

As you've probably figured out by now, I did not really like school back then. In fact , I really hated it.I don't know about you, but I found lessons WAY too easy , so I was always bored , plus , I got bullied a lot .Nii-san couldn't stand up for me too much because my identity as his sister was supposed to be secret and he was being bullied himself. His friends tried to do their bit, but they ended up being beaten up too.

Hence, I bunked. Martha always found out, and would ground me, but I continued bunking all the way until I started Secondary school, and the bullies weren't there. There was also more challenging work there, so of course I stayed

The day Nii-san bunked with me was a Tuesday in April, when the two of us were about 9 years old. I had, for once, decided to go to the school for the morning. But of course, I got bored and pissed off , and snuck out at break time. Being in the satellite, the school didn't have such high standards, so not a single teacher noticed, even so ,I was pretty careful , since I had to make sure that nii-san didn't notice (he's pretty perceptive , and had a 6th sense , or even a 7th , where I was concerned.)

But somehow, I managed to sneak out without attracting attention .Usually when I bunk I hang out on a hill near the few shops there are, but for some reason, that day I went treasure hunting in the junk-yard. Nii-san did that all the time with his friends, looking for duel cards, but since I'm not a duellist, that isn't what I was looking for. Perhaps I was looking for some books –you'd be surprised at how many good ones get thrown away there, but I can't really remember what I was looking for that Tuesday .all I remember is searching and searching, and then sitting in an exhausted heap on the floor near a pile of old bike parts, about a second before I heard nii-san's voice.

"Hoshi! Aoi Hoshi!"

I guess I should tell you now; my full first name is Aoi Hoshi-blue star. Pretty appropriate, considering the meaning of Nii-san's name .But Nii-san was the only one who ever called me Hoshi.

Anyway, he soon found me.

"What are you doing?"

"Bunking, what do you think I'm doing?"

Nii-san looked sheepish. "Right. I'm bunking too, you know."

"ARE YOU SERIOUS?" My jaw literally dropped open.

"I think I understand your inability to endure. Even if there is nothing wrong with school work. Like I say…"

"It's something to , yeah , How do you do it?"

"Do what?"

"Act so cool with all this crappyness?"

Nii-san shrugged and sat down. A few minutes of silence went between us unnoticed and then something occurred to me.

"Why hasn't Jack-kun accompanied you?" some of the other boys were off sick , and out of those who were at school that day , Jack was the only one amongst nii-san's friends.

"Hoshi, did you forget there's a history test in jack's class today after lunch?"

"Ohh, so he's studying."

"Yup. Now, you were looking for something?"

"How did you know?"

"Oh, I know." Nii-san replied mysteriously, and grinned a rare grin, eyes sparkling as we both got up and started searching the dump for whatever it was I had been searching for.

At the end of the day…..Oh, what was that? Yes, yes, you DID hear me correctly, friend. Jack did have a real passion for history, and always studied hard for any tests in that , I bet if you found him now and asked him something to do with any period in time , he'd know the answer straight out.

Anyway, where was I?

Oh, right. At the end of the day (the school day) we found a photo frame. It looked new, all pink and purple and blue flowery designs. It was perfect for a photo that Martha had taken the week before, at one of the other boy's 12th we both dusted it and cleaned it with our coats, and rushed home.

Martha was waiting, greeting the rest of the kids, coming home from school. When she saw us however, her face went stern.

Quickly, i ran up to her, and gave her the frame. Nii-san caught up with me, and so we waited for her reaction.

She looked at the frame, turning it over and over in her hands. Then she fixed us with a steely look.

"Aoi, this is the 5th time this month you've bunked of school…but it was your brother's first time." She paused, and I and Nii-san looked at each other, confused.

"So," she continued "because of that, I have to assume you two were together, and so I think that just this once, I'll let you off. But ONLY this once." and her looked softened.

Me and Nii-san looked at each other, in amazement this time, and smiling, we both ran off into the house.

When I looked back, Martha was still looking at the frame.

So, you see , not only was that the first and only time Nii-san bunked with me , it was also the first and only time I escaped punishment.


	3. Secret siblings and a lost cat

**MIDDLE CHAPTER!Am super-grateful for the reviews, as usual , and thankful to my supporters **

**MESSAGE: FallingStar93, please, please updates Scattered Memories, and the same goes for AnimeKiwi369 with Psychic Connections-I love those stories, so please keep it up **

**(A note about Aoi-she always adds the honorific - Kun to almost everyone's names, regardless of gender.)**

**Oh, and a quick disclaimer: I don't own 5ds, but I do own Aoi. This disclaimer applies to all the chapters**

You're probably wondering, if me and Nii-san had to keep our relations a secret, then why were we told about so young?

The short answer is...we weren't. Nii-san had snuck into Dr Schmidt's office, to read some of the books there (Yes, even at age 5, my Nii-san was a pure genius), and a piece of paper stating the results of a DNA test fell out. I was helping the older boys build a house of duel cards (which is about the only thing I ever did with duel cards), when Nii-san showed me the paper. I sure as hell didn't understand what the paper said; apart from the fact Nii-san was really my brother.

Of course, when Martha realised that we knew, she blew up.

She was so worried, the note that was left with us as babies had stated that I was not meant to know until I was old enough to understand; because I must never be known as being related to my nii-san-that's what she said.

Even I don't know why this must be, why it still is, for that matter, but back then, all I said was.

"But everyone calls each other their brother or sister over here anyway…and we don't look like each other anyway."

"That's too many anyways in a sentence, Aoi, but yes, I guess you are right."

And then, although I called Nii-san AS Nii-san freely, we were always careful about not going over the top, in case anyone would find , I think Nii-san took the duty too seriously. You all know how loyal he is to anyone who is a friend, but after finding out that truth …he was always distant. Not in an obvious way, but if I ever, ever mentioned the fact we were siblings-even if we were alone he would flinch. Only slightly, mind you. But still, it definitely was a flinch

As if it hurt to be related to me.

But of course, for all the avoiding of the truth , and hiding our relationship and the advantage of our appearances-someone still found out.

This was when I was 10. We had found a cat under our sofa. A cute little tabby cat with a pink ribbon around its neck. Martha let me keep it , until she could find its owner (yes , I know-the chances of the kitty being reclaimed were slim , but just listen .)

About a week after first finding it , I was playing with it in the front garden , when I heard a voice.

"Aoi-Chan? How did you find my cat?"

I looked up. "Oh, Yukana-kun, it's your cat?"

"Yeah. It ran away a week ago."

"Oh, we found it a week ago. Me and Nii-san, that is."

Yukana-kun wasn't my friend at school, but not an enemy either , so there was an awkward , after a while her green eyes lit up.

"I'm glad Miki is safe. I trust that you and your brother took care of her."

"Well, of course." A moment went by and then…

"Wait, My BROTHER?"

"Well, yeah, you're siblings, nee? Even though for some dumb reason you can't say it, since you never admit it…I know most people think nothing of calling someone nii-san but still…"

"Yukana-kun! Please, keep it to yourself!"

"Why? What's wrong with it?"

"Nothing, just. Others aren't MEANT to know."

"Oh, I see." She came into the garden, to stroke Miki, when Martha came out.

"I see you have a friend, Aoi."

I blinked for a second, and then I smiled broadly.

"Yep, her name is Yukana."


	4. The funny thing about meeting Kyokun

**This chapter and chapter 5 (final chapter) were originally going to be one big chapter-but I decided to split it into half, since it would be too long otherwise.**

**Enjoy**

**(Disclaimer: I do not own Adele or the song Set Fire To The Rain)**

The funny thing about meeting Kyo-kun was that for the first year of our relationship, I never knew he was member number 4 of nii-san's duel gang.

Yep, I did just say that. Kyo-kun, nii-san and the other 2 were known as Team Satisfaction, well, at least until they split up on that fateful rainy night. But that is a different story.

I could tell you about all the different moments that coloured our relationship, which started out as a wary friendship (as in, me being wary. Kyo-kun was nothing but friendly), but I much rather tell you about the moment we met , and the moment I realised Nii-san knew him.

I was 11 and a half , and the secondary school had closed down (Which broke Jack-kun's heart ,the thought of no more history lessons , until Nii-san reminded him of the laptop he had.) and I was in the junk yard , trying to pull a piano out from underneath a pile of old sofas and chairs and beds and who-knows-what .you see , like every kid orphaned in Satellite ,and then some ,I dreamed of leaving Satellite and aiming for something better in life .The difference was how I planned to do this. Practically every single kid, Nii-san included wanted to use duelling as their ticket. Or even D-wheel production (something that nii-san is a genius at, as you know already). But me, I wanted to get out using my main passion –piano. I am pretty good at it , I'm not modest about it , but then I'm not arrogant about either. So anyway, that is how I was trying to drag a piano from a pile of junk.

I had it about half-freed when I sensed someone behind me, watching my efforts. I turned , and there he was , eating a sweet , regarding me with those gold eyes , which were slightly hidden by his ice-blue fringe(I remember wanting to take that colour and put it in a gel pen-it would look so cool in glitter).

I blushed.

"Need some help?" he asked. Relaxed, nonchalant.

I nodded, struck mute.

He grinned"Ah, I see, cat got your tongue?"

This, I didn't understand. The only cat I knew was Yukana-kun's kitty, Miki. She certainly didn't have my tongue.

"What cat?"

He laughed. And laughed, and laughed. Eventually I was laughing too.

When we calmed down, he gave a look at the piano.

"So, tell me. Why are you dragging a piano out of a junk pile, Unusual thing, that. Musical passion."

That of course, got me heated. Instantly I was explaining how much music meant to me, and how it was going to be my ticket outta here, and how I was going to leave with my genius Nii-san.

"Play for me then?

"Eh?"

"I pull it out. Then you play a song for me. And sing for me."

This, I could do. Normally I HATE performing. But piano is different. I love performing on a piano .So once, he pulled it out (without causing a major junk slide), I played an old favourite of mine , Set Fire To The Rain

"I let it fall, my heart,

And as it fell, you rose to claim it

It was dark and I was over

Until you kissed my lips and you saved me

My hands, they're strong

But my knees were far too weak

To stand in your arms

Without falling to your feet

But there's a side to you

That I never knew, never knew.

All the things you'd say

They were never true, never true,

And the games you play

You would always win, always win.

But I set fire to the rain,

Watched it pour as I touched your face,

Well, it burned while I cried

'Cause I heard it screaming out your name, your name!

When I lay with you

I could stay there

Close my eyes

Feel you're here forever

You and me together

Nothing gets better

'Cause there's a side to you

That I never knew, never knew,

All the things you'd say,

They were never true, never true,

And the games you play

You would always win, always win.

But I set fire to the rain,

Watched it pour as I touched your face,

Well, it burned while I cried

'Cause I heard it screaming out your name, your name!

I set fire to the rain

And I threw us into the flames

Well, it felt something died

'Cause I knew that that was the last time, the last time!

Sometimes I wake up by the door,

That heart you caught, must be waiting for you

Even now when we're already over

I can't help myself from looking for you.

I set fire to the rain,

Watch it pour as I touch your face,

Well, it burned while I cried

'Cause I heard it screaming out your name, your name

I set fire to the rain,

And I threw us into the flames

Well, it felt something died

'Cause I knew that was the last time

The last time, oh, oh!

Let it burn

Let it burn

Let it burn "

The last notes settled on to the ground-like burning raindrops, I guess. I looked up at his face, trying to see what he thought.

He was completely stunned. And, like I had been 15 minutes earlier, mute.

When he did speak again, he said this.

"Well, Piano-girl, I'll see you again sometime. I was meant to be meeting up with my gang, but I'm a bit late now. Oh well, It sure was worth it."

He walked away really quickly.

I yelled after him.

"My name is Aoi!Not piano- girl."

Without turning back he replied.

"I knew that. Your eyes are a dead give-away for your name. And my name's Kiryu Kyosuke."

My eyes are brown, with blue streaks that look like a star surrounding my pupil. Most kids get freaked out when they first see them, but he wasn't.

Definitely the weirdest encounter of my life. But also the best.

So, we met a few more times. I played my piano for him; he told me a bit about his duel gang (Nii-san's duel gang) .I told him a few things about Nii-san, but not his name. And I gave Kyo-kun his nickname.

Of course, I wanted him to meet Nii-san, Crow-kun and Jack-kun. He wanted me to meet his duel gang. With the bits of info we exchanged, I suppose one or the other of us should have realised we were talking about the same people, but we didn't.

So, about a year and a month after we met, he finally took me to meet his gang-in another junk yard opposite to what was once our school.

I noticed Nii-san first.

"Nii-san?"

"AOI?"Jack-kun and Crow –Kun turned around from whatever they were doing.

"Hoshi?" Nii-san asked, blinking a few times.

Kyo-kun went red

"You know Aoi-Chan? How?"

"Kiryu, Aoi is my twin."

"But you look completely different"

"You ever heard of fraternal twins?"

"Do you think I'm dumb, Jack?"

At this point I laughed. This was the most surreal experience that ever happened.

They all stared at me.

Between laughs I said

"Kyo-kun, fraternal twins don't always look alike, it's just identical twins that do."

"Ok then, let me get this straight..,"Kyo –Kun looked at me

"Aoi-Chan, Yusei is your brother, the nii-san you tell me about." I nodded, calming down slowly.

"And Yusei, Aoi-Chan is your shy brunette sister with awesome eyes you tell me about."

"That's right…."

I calmed down fully and sat on the ground.

I don't fully remember what happened straight after that. But I remember we moved out of Martha's to make room for orphans- they pop up at a surprisingly alarming rate in satellite – though we visited often.

We all lived together, and I was a sort of Mother/sister/friend figure... Well , in nii-san's case , a literal sister, but anyway I was that type of figure to them , fixing up their clothes(boys , they will never know how to stitch…it's so annoying -considering I started to make all my clothes myself , even my rainbow scarf) , cleaning them up when they got injured, cooking (Actually , later on Crow-kun did all the cooking stuff-that's his speciality).Sometimes we'd just relax (me playing the piano, obviously ).

Even though being related to a duel gang was awesome, it did have its down moments. But even so , I enjoyed it , and it was the type of life I wanted… until I got famous and left Satellite, taking them with me. In which case we'd have the same type of life without the dangers and more money.

I didn't really expect my death to cut these hopes short.

I didn't really expect my death to happen at all.

**You weren't really expecting THAT, were you?**

**Anyway, Reviews please did you like this chapter?**


	5. My Rainyday truths

**FINAL CHAPTER!**

**Factoid about Aoi:, when the twins were shipped off to the satellite , Dr Fudo included a note with both their names on it , but on the way it got ripped , so that Aoi's true name was not on there. If Yusei and Aoi's message hadn't been ripped, then it would have said that Aoi was actually named Myoujou (a poetic name for Venus), but since the note WAS ripped, she was named for the unusual pattern in her eyes-it looks like a blue star.**

**(The whole ripped-note thing is only relevant to this storyline)**

**PLEASE ENJOY! And review too , please?**

I mean, who actually expect these things?No one does, but then…

Huh? You're confused about something? Daijoubu, you can ask away.

SERIOUSLY? You've spent all this time listening to me talk about my life and you had no idea that I'm a ghost?Oh well, now you know. But forget that, I was telling you about my death….or rather, the few little events that happened before. And after. I'd rather not talk about the pain of dying and all that; it hurts just to think about it.I was 15 , as you know already , and despite what I said about the few years that had just gone by , there was some turbulence surrounding team satisfaction.

For some reason, they didn't bring this argument home, but even so, I could tell that something was up. I'd often hear Nii-san say "Don't breathe a word to Hoshi." Before he and Kyo-kun came in. but the main thing that clinched it for me was the fact that Crow-kun and Jack-kun failed to come back home a lot. Of course, we both know that Crow-kun was acquiring a band of orphans then, so you are probably wondering how I managed to figure out what was going on-but then, I was pretty intuitive .Am. Whatever, I spent a lot of days eavesdropping on them, and a lot of days listening to music by using Nii-san's laptop, or working on his 16th birthday present-which was this blue coat with amber gems on the shoulders and elbows. I got the idea for that when the only way to fix holes in his trousers was to put amber gems over each knee.

The day of my death, it was raining a lot. I had been on my own since morning, when I had woken up and realised Kyo-kun had gone. I would have gone after him except for the fact that Nii-san was gone too, and I felt that I needed to be there in case one of them came back. So I just turned up the music to loud on the laptop, took out the coat from where it was hidden and worked on it all day.

Well, half the day. Because in the afternoon I heard a hurried set of footsteps rushing towards the general direction of my house/hut/shelter whatever-it –is –called. So I shoved the jacket under the bed and rushed out.

It was Nii-san.

"Nii-san!Yusei-nii-san!"

"Aoi?"

"What's wrong?"

"Kiryu is what's wrong?"

I had never seen nii-san so flustered.

"Kyo-kun?" The last time I had seen him was a few days before, when he quickly kissed me on the cheek and rushed straight out to escape the tension.

"He's trying to bring down security!"

"HUH?" So THIS was what he had been doing. The source of all the arguments and conflict. The scissors that cut the fabric of my happiness…. Actually, Forget my metaphors, you know what I'm on about anyway, nee?

"So, Nii-san, what do you plan to do about it, now you've told me?" yes, I know that is a dumb question, but how would I have known? I was only 15 , and angry at being kept in the dark.

He didn't answer me anyway. He just looked at me intensely with blue, blue eyes, a gaze that I now know to be so much like our fathers own gaze.

"The Kyo-kun you love will come back to you. I'll make sure of it."

That was all he said, and then he was gone. I stood there for a while, not even feeling the rain, I was that stunned. I have no idea how long I stood there, but when I came to my senses the first thing I did was run blindly in the direction Nii-san had gone.

Running, and running and running, until I heard noises. Shouting. Familiar voices.

"I'll get you for this, Yusei!I swear, I will!"

"No, no, it wasn't him!I'm telling you, it was me!Me!"

"You betrayed me , you betrayed me!"

"Step out of the way. "

"Thanks for your cooperation"

"You've got it wrong!"

The words, they jumbled. You need to understand, when words all crowd in on me at once, I find it hard to think, and so I take the fight-or-flight approach to dealing with it-you know what I mean. , but anyway, that was why I did what I did.

And what did I do, I'm hearing you wonder.

Simple, I just ran full pelt right into the middle of it all.

"Who is she?"

"Hoshi?"

"Aoi-Chan?"

I paused only to smile at the both of them.

"I'm rescuing both of you. I need both of you. -san."

Of course, the security guys went mad, trying to get their criminal arrested. Which is why, looking back now, I can understand why they shot me.

Yes, they did do that. These guys had no regard for the lives of us so-called "scum"

The first few days of being a ghost, I was pinging around EVERYWHERE, still in denial. Even though I saw Kyo-kun being taken away, my body on the floor, Nii-san frozen, the sad excuse of a funeral, the way that they split up.

Once I saw Jack-kun steal Nii-san's stardust dragon, that's when I FINALLLY accepted my death. A long time, but it was a fairly unceremonious death-who wants to die in that way?

Anyway, I have since spent all my time watching nii-san and his life – so I pretty much know Aki-kun, Rua-kun and his sister almost well as he does. I felt Nii-san's pain when Antinomy/Bruno whatever he was called died, even though I don't actually remember his name .I was scared at the dark-signers too , and my heart broke when Kyo-kun turned out to be one-but it healed when he got saved in crash-town.

If I was alive , I'd probably be living with him , married to him even , helping him look after those kids he had under his wing .But I am not , so I watch over nii-san , trying to protect him. But it will be harder for me now. Aki-kun and the rest are leaving him, going to their own futures-he's going to be so alone.

I know for a fact that my death ripped him in half and then some, and that in the past few years , having friends helped him to cope. But, now, he can't, can he? Distract himself, I mean.

Cos they're all going.

I know you have to go now, but can you do me a favour ?

Help me keep an eye on Nii-San?

**FINALLY! I finished. I hope you guys enjoyed this story **

**I enjoyed writing it , although it was one of my more complex ideas =P**

**Anyway, I am going to do something which makes me a weird author…and allow you to BORROW Aoi for some of your 5ds story…the key word being borrow. But on 3 conditions:**

**Ask me for permission (leave the message in ur review if u like)**

**Send me the link to your story when the first chapter is uploaded**

**NO STEALING HER!Technically she is mine , I am only allowing you to borrow!**


End file.
